


Forever and Always

by helementx



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin are a couple, 2jin on the side, Other, best friend!Hyunrry, if you breathe deeply there's hyewon, maknae line by maknae line I meant the youngest six, oh also some yeorry on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helementx/pseuds/helementx
Summary: Ever since they've met, it's always been like that. Forever and always Yerim and Hyunjin.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Kudos: 68





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for friendship themes in anything, but no promise this one will be any good lmao

Thirteen year old Hyunjin walks out from her new house since being inside was too boring. Her brothers were playing video games ever since something new came out, and Hyunjin wants to go out and play basketball instead. She doesn’t need someone to play with, so she plays with herself.

While bouncing the ball along the empty streets, she threw it into the hoop in a swish. She grins as she continues to throw shots from different angles, and one angle she misses. The ball shooting behind her, and Hyunjin curses as she turns around to get it before it destroys anything else.

The ball stopped bouncing though and another girl was holding onto it. Hyunjin blinks surprised at the appearance of a stranger.

“Hey!” the girl greeted as she runs over to Hyunjin with the ball. Hyunjin accepts the ball back when it was reached out to her. She holds it in her arms and sides as she tilts her head to look at the smaller girl.

“Where’d you come from?” Hyunjin asks and the strange girl points at the house in front of Hyunjin’s.

“My house.” she answers and Hyunjin nods before glancing at her basketball then the girl.

“I’m Choi Yerim! You?” Yerim introduces as she waves, and Hyunjin thinks if she should befriend this girl. She had slightly wavy hair, the color a tad bit lighter than her black strands, and a smile that was too bright for any kid in this neighborhood. Hyunjin found it weird. She likes weird, so she decided then and there: friends it is.

“Kim Hyunjin. You play?” Hyunjin says as she starts bouncing the ball again, and Yerim shakes her head.

“No…I prefer playing piano or listening to music while reading.” Yerim says, and Hyunjin hums. That all sounded boring even though she did like playing the piano as well. Reading? Hyunjin hates how boring it is. Reading words on paper while sitting down. She wants to move and feel like she’s flying. Reading can’t do that.

Hyunjin shrugs as she turns around to throw another shot, and she makes it with a smile. Biting her tongue, she goes to catch the ball in her hand again and she tries another shot.

She hasn’t forgotten about Yerim being behind her. She just doesn’t know what else they can talk about, so she continues to do what she came outside to do.

“What kind of music do you like?” Yerim asks as Hyunjin takes a break from throwing hoops, and she sits down on her lawn. She glances at the spot next to her, and Yerim catches the hint as she skips her way to sit next to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin shrugs as she rolls the ball on the grass. “I don’t really care what kind of music i listen to as long as I like it.” Hyunjin mumbles as she tries to think of what songs she likes. All different kind of genres pop up in her head, but none of them really matched her taste in music. Hyunjin doesn’t think it matters to have a favorite genre in music anyway.

Yerim nods as she plays with the grass underneath them. “I like slower songs. Pop songs are always nice to dance to though.”

Hyunjin looks over at her. “You dance?”

Yerim nods with a wide smile. “Not professionally. Just for fun.” she says as she shrugs. Hyunjin nods as well as the conversation dies off. Silence plays between them as they figure out if they should leave or just stay in silence until one of them finds out what to talk about next.

Hyunjin doesn’t usually like wasting time in empty conversations, but she had nothing else to do anyway. She will be wasting time doing anything besides eating. She can go eat. She wasn’t hungry though, so she stays. She stays in a weird kind of silence.

The silence wasn’t awkward, but it wasn’t exactly comfortable. Yearning, a want to know about each other, but they just don’t know how to do that yet.

Hyunjin stops rolling the ball as she taps it instead. She looks over at Yerim, and the girl was watching a little bug on the grass. Hyunjin raises an eyebrow at how weird the girl was. “You like bugs?” Hyunjin asks and Yerim looks up surprised Hyunjin was watching her.

“They’re cute sometimes.” Yerim says and Hyunjin smiles.

“You’re weird; I like you.” Hyunjin laughs before getting up. She decides it was time to go back home.

***

It’s a year since they’ve introduced to each other, and today was the first time Hyunjin’s seen Yerim’s backyard.

“Woah…it’s…boring.” Hyunjin says as she sees the green grass with nothing on top of it. A small garden to the right, but that was about it. Yerim smiles while nodding, and she holds Hyunjin’s hand to take her to lay down on the grass.

Hyunjin smiles as they both laugh landing on the ground after doing some running and whatever they find themselves doing.

They stare at the clouds that move above them, their fingers brush against each other to rest right there. The wind was almost silent, but they could hear the whispers in the leaves. The clouds were moving faster than they remember, and Yerim points at a cloud that looked like a popcorn. A perfectly shaped popcorn.

“That’s a cloud you would live on.” Yerim says and Hyunjin laughs as she holds onto Yerim’s hand to be warm. It was a little chilly, but being together made it all warmer.

Hyunjin points to the blue sky, no clouds were in the way of it. “That’s where you’d live because you would just fall on earth.” Hyunjin stuck her tongue out at Yerim. The younger one pouts as she pokes Hyunjin’s stomach. Hyunjin laughing as she pulls her hand down.

“Earth is okay though.” Yerim says happily as she closes her eyes. Hyunjin hums wondering why. She’s always wanted to live in the sky away from people. They were too much to handle. Especially her brothers.

Yerim shrugs as she smiles wider. “I met you here.”

Hyunjin doesn’t say anything back but stare at the girl she had just met about a year ago. To the girl she has slowly started sharing everything with. Her secrets, her favorites, her food, and the time she would spend trying to be free from everyone else. Instead of being alone in isolation like how she used to like it, she would always choose to be with Yerim instead.

She smiles and closes her eyes as well to rest next to the girl she truly thinks is her soulmate. Every future she can think of will have her. A faceless person she may marry, but she knows Yerim would be right there next to her smiling happily. A dog in her hand when they’re old and grown, and she knows Yerim would be excited to see it. A job she has in an office or somewhere else, she knows Yerim will be right by her side to support her.

To all the secrets they shared like how they both think they like girls instead of boys. The small little rants they would have about their families that they wouldn’t share to anyone else because no one else understands them as much as they do to each other.

Hyunjin was content just like that. Yerim and Hyunjin forever and always.

***

Two years later into high school, a lot more has happened between the two neighbors.

“Hyun-ah, help me play this song.” Yerim says as Hyunjin walks around Yerim’s empty house. Her parents out working and her little sisters were at their friend’s place.

Hyunjin walks over to Yerim and sits next to her as she reads the notes in front of both of them. “Why do you want to practice a duet?” Hyunjin asks as she fixes her posture to play with Yerim.

“I like playing with you.” Yerim smiles and Hyunjin let out a disbelief laugh, but she liked playing with Yerim too. It reminded the both of them of how they bonded over the piano. Yerim struggling to read the notes because she was used to playing by ear. Hyunjin helping her out on note reading.

Hyunjin finds herself in Yerim’s house more often playing the piano as they made up random tunes. Yerim playing a game with her to guess which song she was playing so she can earn some bread. It was an interesting way of building a relationship because Hyunjin was used to playing outside to create friends. With Yerim, she stayed inside most of the time just to talk to the girl.

Eventually, they naturally told each other almost everything happening in their lives instead of little secrets when they were kids. Once Hyunjin got her phone, they’d call each other at night about how homework was going to kill them. Late night calls that never ended because they fell asleep with it still on.

She smiles thinking about it, giggling a little, and Yerim doesn’t even question what goes through her mind anymore. She just knows Hyunjin was thinking about something they probably did in the past. It’s a pattern, most times, when Hyunjin laughs out of the blue. Yerim’s caught on for the time being, and she shakes her head at the giggling girl as they continue to play the piece.

Hyunjin zones out for a moment, and crashes her hand into Yerim when they had notes intertwined. Yerim stops with a whine, and Hyunjin laughs as she ruffles Yerim’s hair. “Sorry whiny baby.” Hyunjin says and Yerim pouts as she rests her head onto Hyunjin’s shoulder.

“You did that on purpose?” Yerim asks and Hyunjin shakes her head as she plays a small tune on the piano keys.

“I zoned out, I’m sorry Yerim-ah.” Hyunjin says as the notes she presses descend softer and softer. Yerim smiles and she pats Hyunjin’s thigh.

“It’s okay! We should go to the cafe, I bet Heejin will be there.” Yerim teases knowing Hyunjin and Heejin were along the lines of friends and something more. Either of them afraid to cross the lines.

Hyunjin snickers as Yerim runs off knowing Hyunjin was going to say something at her. She giggles as she grabs her shoes and puts them on. “C’mon, I want some bubble tea.” Yerim pouts, giving Hyunjin puppy eyes so they can go out. Hyunjin sighs as she grabs her shoes and puts them on as well.

“I would have left your ass a long time ago if you weren’t my best friend.” Hyunjin mutters as she opens the door to go out. Yerim laughs as she grabs the keys and locks the door.

“I love you too.” Yerim blows a kiss at Hyunjin as she starts skipping her way to the cafe.

***

It wasn’t long until Heejin and Hyunjin decided to date. Yerim was the happiest person to finally have the two stop their tension. She was tired of watching Hyunjin stare from afar when she could literally have her ass sit next to Heejin instead.

“Jealous?” Hyejoo asks as Yerim watches Heejin and Hyunjin have lunch together. Yerim glares at her as she eats.

“No, I’m happy.” Yerim mutters and Hyejoo laughs as she opens a yogurt. She takes a spoonful as she plops it in her mouth, and she looks at Yerim glancing at the two lovebirds. She doesn’t get it. Why wasn’t Yerim and Hyunjin dating? They were like…like…Hyejoo couldn’t think of anything at the moment. She just knew the two were like gum on shoes.

Hyejoo sets her yogurt down on the table. “Don’t you like her though?” Hyejoo asks nonchalantly, and Yerim gasps at the assumption.

“Uh…no?” Yerim says back as she stares at Hyejoo, and the girl makes an o with her lips. She could have swore they were on to something.

“You two are always together though. Being hella lovey dovey too.” Hyejoo says as she takes another spoonful of the yogurt. Yerim rolls her eyes as she smiles.

“Have you ever had a best friend?” Yerim says and Hyejoo shrugs.

“Yeah, but we aren’t all like…” Hyejoo says as she tries to think of words to explain her thoughts, “like inseparable.”

Yerim laughs as she grabs Hyejoo’s yogurt and takes a spoonful of it. “Trust me, you and Chaewon unnie, definitely worse than me and Hyunjin. You two are going to end up just like Hyunjin and Heejin.” Yerim says as she eats the last bit of Hyejoo’s yogurt. Hyejoo pouting before taking a strawberry from Yerim’s plate.

Yerim laughing as they continue to steal each other’s food.

Hyunjin watches here and there to check up on the girl, and she smiles seeing Yerim laughing. Heejin catches her and nudges her girlfriend. “Did you two ever date?”

Hyunjin shakes her head as she feeds Heejin a fry. “She’s just really important to me, Heejin.”

***

Then there was college, and the two rarely had time to see each other.

“Why aren’t we meeting each other immediately?” Heejin asks as they were packing up for winter break. Hyunjin looks at her phone as she listens to Heejin. She finishes reading the message Yerim had sent with a smile, and she tosses her pone back onto their bed.

“I’m going to meet Yerim.” Hyunjin says as she zips up her suitcase, and Heejin sits on the bed with an eyebrow raise. Hyunjin stops packing up knowing Heejin had a problem with something, and she sits next to her.

“What?” Hyunjin asks, and Heejin shrugs.

“You always think about her. Jiwoo and Jungeun are my best friends but I don’t even think about them as much as you do with Yerim.” Heejin mumbles. Hyunjin presses her lips together as she nods. She knew it was always an issue with Heejin on how much she loves Yerim. It was no where near or the same as the love she has for Heejin though. Nothing was close to the love and heart space Heejin has from her.

Hyunjin reaches out for Heejin’s hand and kisses it. “I’ve already told you a bunch of times…” Hyunjin starts off and Heejin sighs.

“I know. Sometimes, I just don’t feel like I’m priority.” Heejin mumbles and Hyunjin’s heart breaks a little. What can she do when she thinks about Yerim a lot? Yerim was her soulmate in all the ways Heejin wasn’t. How could she not prioritize Yerim? Of course, Heejin was priority and Yerim knows that and was okay with that. But what can she do to show Heejin that other than living with her and even moving provinces with her to be with her? How is that not a priority?

Hyunjin lets go of Heejin’s hand. “You’re before anyone else, Heejin. You know that.” Hyunjin mumbles as she gets up to distract herself from overthinking.

Heejin looks up with a frown. “I don’t know that, Kim Hyunjin. Every day you think of Yerim and you talk about her way more than you talk about me when we talk.” Heejin says, anger slipping through the words and Hyunjin knew. She knew Heejin wasn’t letting this one down.

Hyunjin stops whatever she was doing and looks at Heejin in the eye. “I moved away from my family and friends to live with you and to go to school with you. You know I didn’t want this school; I didn’t even want to go to school. I went here for you.” Hyunjin says calmly and Heejin’s eyes flickered. She backs away and grips onto her shirt.

Hyunjin walks over to her and lifts her chin up. “Don’t think I came here because you forced me to. I chose to because I wanted to be with you too. I want you. I want you before anyone else, do you see that?” Hyunjin says gently, looking into her girlfriend’s eyes, and Heejin nods with a pout. Hyunjin smiles as she leans over to peck her.

“Besides, Yerim’s family is having a Christmas party and your whole family is invited. My family is going.” Hyunjin says and Heejin looks back at her.

“Just our families?” Heejin asks and Hyunjin shakes her head.

“I think Yerim invited this Yeojin girl’s family too.” Hyunjin shrugs, and Heejin nods. “Sure, I’ll talk to my family about it.”

Hyunjin chuckles. “I have a feeling my family already talked about it with yours.”

***

Hyunjin drops her things off at her parent’s place, hugging her parents and brothers. She quickly dismisses herself though to go meet Yerim, and they all understood before leaving her be. Hyunjin smiles running across the usual empty streets as she rings the doorbell.

She rubs her hands in the cold before the door opens, and she smiles happily as she reaches out to hug Yerim. “Hyun!” Yerim squeals as she hugs Hyunjin tighter realizing it was her. Hyunjin laughs as Yerim pats her butt. She lets go as she ruffles Yerim’s hair.

“Hey kiddo.” Hyunjin smiles and Yerim closes the door before holding Hyunjin’s hand to show her off to her family.

After the introductions, Hyunjin and Yerim lie on her bed as they talk about school and their majors. Yerim asking how the different province was, and Hyunjin saying it wasn’t much different from here.

“i’m so jealous. You get to live alone with your girlfriend.” Yerim pouts and Hyunjin laughs as she faces Yerim.

“Speaking about girlfriends, I have a feeling you’re getting one soon.” Hyunjin smirks and Yerim laughs nervously as she looks away. Hyunjin teases as she pokes her cheeks that were slowly turning pink. Yerim whines as she shrugs Hyunjin off.

Hyunjin giggles as she rests her head on Yerim’s shoulder. “I missed you.” Hyunjin mumbles, and Yerim smiles while patting Hyunjin’s head.

“I missed you too, big baby.” Yerim smiles and Hyunjin smiles against her arm.

Yerim was a home she knew she can always go to.

***

“Hey Yerim.” Hyunjin calls up early in the morning, and Yerim rubs her eyes as she tries to register who the hell was calling her.

“Hyunjin?” Yerim says confused. Hyunjin never wakes up early.

“Yeah. Can you do me a favor?” Hyunjin asks.

“Yeah, what is it?”

“Go ring shopping with me…” Hyunjin says quietly and Yerim widens her eyes.

“Wait…You’re going to-“

“Yeah.”

Yerim was wide awake and getting ready to go. She’s been waiting for this moment since forever.

***

The Christmas party started, and Hyunjin had asked everyone to take a moment before dinner so she can propose to Heejin.

“Oh hey, you’re Yeojin.” Hyunjin greets the strange short girl, and the girl looks up. Hyunjin smiles, “You’re a lot shorter…than I have imagined…”

Yeojin glares up at her and Hyunjin laughs. “I guess that’s good so Yerim can at least reach down to kiss you.” Hyunjin says and Yeojin’s eyes widened at the word kiss. She showcases a tint of red against her cheek, and Hyunjin laughs before Yerim’s dad said it was time for dinner.

She held the box tightly in her jacket, and she goes up to Heejin. “Hey.” Hyunjin greets and Heejin looks up with a smile.

“Hey.” Heejin greets back, and Hyunjin wraps her arms around her as the older people do their cheers and whatnot. Hyunjin wasn’t really paying attention.

Yerim came to her other side. Hyunjin looks at her and Yerim winks before Hyunjin gets the hint. Hyunjin looks over at Heejin and holds her hand.

“Ah! We have something to share too!” Hyunjin announces as she goes through the crowd of families before being in the center. Heejin looks at her weirdly. “We do?” Heejin whispers and Hyunjin smiles while nodding.

“It’ll be bad or good news. As long as you are happy.” Hyunjin says and Heejin was still clueless on what’s going on. Yerim gets front row seats as she clasped her hand together, and she watches as her best friend gather all her courage to do something so special in her life. Their lives.

Hyunjin gets on one knee and opens the ring box, and Yerim squeals silently as she hugs Yeojin next to her.

“Will you marry me, Jeon Heejin?” Hyunjin says, and Heejin covers her mouth as her eyes water. Yerim hugs Yeojin tighter feeling what Heejin was feeling. Happiness and delight, and Heejin nods, and Hyunjin smiles as she grabs Heejin’s hand to put the ring on.

“Hell yeah!” Yerim says after the ring was put on, and Hyunjin looks at her with a smile. Yerim tears up, and Yeojin laughs at why she was crying. Yerim pouts being laughed at, and Yeojin wipes her tears before Hyunjin comes over after sharing a kiss with Heejin.

Yeojin decides to leave the two to have a moment, and Yerim hugs Hyunjin tightly. Wrapping her arms around Hyunjin, and Hyunjin laughs as she hugs her back. “Thank you, my crybaby.” Hyunjin mumbles into her hair, and Yerim nods as she wipes her tears onto Hyunjin’s jacket playfully.

“Anything for you, Hyun.” Yerim mumbles into her neck and Hyunjin smiles as she strokes her hair.

Yeojin looks over at Heejin looking at them with a soft smile. “You sure they haven’t you know…” Yeojin asks confused and Heejin smiles wider. She was sure. She believed in the both of them.

“No. They’ve always were like that.” Heejin says as she rubs her fingers over the ring.

Yeojin tilts her head confused. There was a lot more she’s going to have to learn about Yerim.

The two pilled away from the hug, and Hyunjin laughs as she ruffles Yerim’s hair. Wiping her tears with the other hand, and Yerim laughs as she slaps Hyunjin’s shoulder.

“You’ll be right there with me on the wedding day, right?” Hyunjin asks and Yerim nods as she smiles.

“I will always be right there with you.” Yerim says and Hyunjin smiles with Yerim.

Forever and always Yerim and Hyunjin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it, liking it, hating it or whatever you do, I hope you have a good day because you deserve it :D
> 
> twitter/cc/aff: helementx


End file.
